


Close

by Luzula



Series: I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my husband [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Dogsledding, F/F, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping-bag sex (the femslash edition).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering the lack of femslashy sleeping-bag sex, and decided to write some. Thanks to [](http://spuffyduds.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spuffyduds**](http://spuffyduds.dreamwidth.org/) for looking it over! You can read this snippet as a stand-alone or as a follow-up to the other stories in the series. Implied Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski.

"Are you _sure_ the dogs will be okay? I mean, it's freezing out there," Frannie said, all bundled up in the sleeping bags.

"I'm sure," Maggie said. "So, do you like it so far? The sledding, I mean?"

"Sure, I like it. I'd like it even better if you got over here to warm me up."

"Your word is my command." Maggie grinned, and got in next to Frannie.

They were on vacation up in Inuvik, visiting with Benton and Ray, and Maggie had borrowed their team to take Frannie sledding for a couple of days. After Benton moved back north, Maggie had taken over his post at the Consulate. She rather missed the north, but there were definitely compensations.

"You know what? I think I froze my nipples off when I changed," Frannie said, burrowing close.

Maggie stifled a giggle. "I doubt that. You want me to check?" Without waiting for an answer, she wriggled down into the warm air of the sleeping bag and searched out Frannie's breasts.

She sucked on Frannie's nipple. "Definitely still there."

"Oh, that's...sensitive."

"Mm-hm." Maggie sucked harder.

"Get back up here." Frannie tugged her up for a kiss, and snaked her hand down between Maggie's legs.

The tiny movements of Frannie's fingers circling her clit heated her whole body. "Oh, nice," she mumbled, kissing Frannie again.

Frannie hummed. Her finger dipped into wetness, and then returned to the circling. There wasn't room for much movement in the close confines, but that very immobility had Maggie losing her breath as Frannie brought her to climax, the spreading sweetness leaving her limp and sweaty.

"God, you're hot when you come," Frannie murmured in her ear. She moved her fingers again, and Maggie twitched with the sensory overload.

"My turn," Maggie said, and rolled them over.


End file.
